hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2015 (TG)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2015. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. There have been 1,514 tornadoes reported in the United States in 2015 according to the Storm Prediction Center (SPC), of which at least 1,107 have been confirmed. Worldwide, 549 fatalities have been reported: 19 in China, 13 in Pakistan, at least 70 in the United States, unknown in Mexico, one in Myanmar, two in Brazil and one each in Italy and Russia. Two EF5 tornadoes occurred this year, one on April 20-23, 2015 tornado outbreak/Tornadoes, and another on May 27-28, 2015 tornado outbreak. 37 out of 70 fatalities in the U.S. came from those two tornadoes alone. Events United States yearly total Note: This is the totals as of January 9, 2016 January January 4-5 A cluster of small thunderstorms tracked across Wyoming and Nebraska. Several severe thunderstorm warnings were issued for extreme Eastern Wyoming and portions of Western Nebraska. The first tornado touched down about two miles east of Alliance, NE, destroying an entire barn and farmhouse, and was rated EF2. Another tornado touched down in the vicinity of Torrington, WY, destroying fifteen houses and injuring 4 people. The final tornado recorded was an EF1 that struck the southern portion Chadron, NE, snapping trees and power lines and also responsible for killing 2 cattle on a ranch. February February 9-11 A minor three-day tornado event produced multiple tornadoes in Texas, Arkansas, and Louisiana. During this time, a major flooding event was occurring in Illinois and Indiana. Several tornadoes were reported in the San Angelo, TX area, including an EF2 that had destroyed many homes and businesses in Carlsbad, TX. Several other tornadoes touched down in Central Texas, including the most notable tornado of the outbreak, which was an EF4 tornado that struck the southwestern side of Dallas, killing 11 people and injuring at least 62 people. Tornado activity continued on February 10 when a tornado touched down in Brushy Creek, Texas, where at least 50 homes were destroyed and 3 people were killed. The tornado was later rated EF3. February 10 ended with a brief tornado touching down near Hope, AR. Tornado activity was yet again ramping up. An EF3 tornado killed 2 people in Arkadelphia, AR when an unanchored house was thrown into the Ouchita River. The last tornado of the outbreak was rated EF0 and destroyed many outbuildings and snapped trees S of Forrest City, AR. March March 12 A long squall line moved through the Great Plains, causing many minor tornadoes. One tornado spun clockwise and hit Wichita, destroying a house and toppling a gas station. Another tornado touched down and hit Hooker, Oklahoma, injuring 1 person. Overall, there were only 7 tornadoes reported and only one injury. March 29-April 1 A small tornado outbreak affected much of Illinois and Indiana. The most notable tornado of the outbreak was an EF3 tornado that destroyed several homes and buildings in Dana, IN. An EF2 tornado hit the Chicago suburb of Oak Lawn, destroying over 200 homes as it tore through the city, killing one person. It destroyed the Navy Pier after busting windows and blew off the antenna of the Willis Tower. Another tornado touched down and struck the city of Joliet, Illinois. The outbreak ended with 19 tornadoes, 1 death, and 4 injuries. April April 20-23 April 28-30 A small but deadly tornado outbreak affected much of Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. The outbreak produced an EF4 tornado that hit Hope Valley, Rhode Island, killing 11 people and becoming the fifth costliest tornado on record in the United States. May May 16 An EF3 tornado struck Los Angeles, causing $100 million in damages. May 27-28 Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes